Dreaming
by VeeA
Summary: Naruto bangun di tempat aneh./"Kau ini siapa?"/ dunia para peri ada di depannya. Hanya saja, untuk apa dia di sana? Request from shiro19uzumaki Happy read!


Matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Tentu saja.

Seorang pemuda tengah tenggelam dalam keindahan dunia pagi itu. Matanya sayup-sayup setengah tertutup. Ia lelah dari malam panjangnya. Dan mungkin, sinar mentari itu akan menjadi ilusi pengantar tidur. Paling tidak agar mimpinya nanti sama indahnya dengan hari pagi ini.

Lagipula, bukankah semua orang tahu, bergadang bukan pilihan baik bagi seorang remaja sepertinya.

'Salahkan bocah boneka itu yang membuatku berkutik dengan mainan-mainan itu hingga larut malam,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia menguap lebar. Identik dengan rasa kantuknya. Kalau saja di belakangnya ada sebuah bantal, tinggal terjatuh dan ia pasti sudah berjalan ke dunia lain. Tak sampai satu detik, mimpi pasti menghampirinya.

**Declaimer © Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Story : Dreaming request from shiro19uzumaki**

**Pairing : NaruIno**

**Warning : Apapun bisa. Hehe**

"Halooo? Kau masih hidup?" panggilan itu menyentaknya. Ia menatap kesal pada pengganggu lamunan menyenangkannya barusan.

"Apa sih, Forehead?" gerutunya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau masih hidup?" jawab serta tanya balik orang itu.

"Aku sudah mati, Forehead. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku! Atau kau akan kuhantui nanti."

Dan merekapun tertawa bersama. Entah kemana rasa kesalnya tadi. Kini hanya tawa serta kegembiraan yang menyelimuti ruang di antara mereka.

"Kau sudah membuat bunga di taman kota?" tanya Sakura, remaja yang dipanggilnya 'Forehead' tadi, setelah agak lama.

Ino, namanya, menunduk lesu. "Belum. Aku kehabisan kekuatanku."

"Kau juga sih. Semangat sih boleh saja. Tapi, lihat-lihat dong. Masa hampir seluruh bagian rumah raja kau hiasi dengan bunga sih? Lalu ketika mendapat tawaran seperti ini, kekuatanmu habis sudah kan?" Sakura mendesah kesal. "Haah..kau ini."

"Iya iya Forehead. Aku tahu. Tapi, coba deh kalau kau yang jadi aku. Mendapat pangggilan raja, bukankah itu sangat luar biasa? Kau pasti akan bertindak sama denganku."

"Tapi tidak berlebihan seperti itu juga kan?"

"Tapi, itu sangat luar biasa. Aku sangat senang sekali. Kau juga pasti akan seperti itu bila kau dipanggil raja."

"Tinggal panggilan itu seperti apa? Kalau panggilan eksekusi kematian, tentu aku akan bahagia sekali."

"Ck. Kau mulai mengejekku," sahut Ino. Ia mulai terbang lebih cepat dari sahabatnya itu. Bertengkar dengan gadis itu saat ini bukan pilihan yang ia inginkan. Terutama bila keadaan seolah memojokkannya seperti ini. Ino hanya akan mendapat tawa renyah bila terus meladeni gadis itu.

Ino terbang menuju rumahnya. Karena lelah sayap perinya juga ikut melemah. Mungkin tidur yang ia butuhkan. Perihal bunga taman, biarlah menunggu. Lagipula, tanpa kekuatan, ia juga takkan bisa melakukannya.

"Ino-chan, selamat malam!" Bahkan gadis berambut pink itu masih berani-beraninya mengejeknya ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyerah menanggapi. Nanti, ia akan balas gadis itu. Tentu saja ketika tenaganya pulih.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di rumahnya. Rumahnya terbuat dari campuran bunga dan kristal. Bunga buatannya sendiri, serta Kristal yang diberikan raja pada penduduknya untuk membangun rumah. Ruman Ino berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi dari rumah-rumah yang lain. Yah, di tempat tinggi hawanya semakin sejuk.

Sedikit deskripsi rumah itu. Bagian atapnya terbuat dari bunga. Badannya trebuat dari kristal ungu muda. Dan bentuknya pun lumayan mirip dengan kastil kerajaan. Bedanya rumahnya sedikit lebih kecil dan tak seindah rumah raja. Tentu saja.

Begitu ia sampai di depan rumahnya, dihadapkannya tangannya di depan bunga yang terbuat dari tumbuhan belukar itu. Dengan sedikit mantra, kemilau cahaya kecil keluar dari tangannya. Dan tumbuhan belukar itupun beringsut membuka jalan bagi Ino masuk.

Ia berjalan lesu. Mencari-cari posisi ranjang tidur empuknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanannya ia tersandung.

BRUK

"Aw!' ia meringis. Memang sih, hari masih sore. Oleh karenanya, ia jengkel ketika Sakura mengejeknya tadi. Tapi, karena dinding rumahnya terbuat dari kristal tak tembus pandang, ruangan di dalamnya pun terlihat gelap. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Benda apa yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai padahal seingatnya, ia sudah merapikan rumahnya sebelum ia pergi tadi?

Dengan satu tepukan tangan, lampu rumahnya menyala.

Dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati benda asing ada di rumahnya. Ia segera beringsut ke pojok ruangan. Tatapannya menatap horor benda besar itu.

'Kenapa ada peri laki-laki di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Benda yang dimaksud tadi masih bergeming. Semakin lama, Ino semakin jengah melihat sosok yang tak kunjung bangun itu.

Menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia yang harus bertindak demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang tersisa, ia membuat sulur tumbuhan kecil lalu memainkannya di telinga pemuda itu. Dengan kekuatananya pula, ia bisa melakukannya dari pojok ruangan itu tanpa harus mendekat pada pemuda itu. Takut-takut kalau sampai pemuda itu menyerangnya saat ia bangun.

Sosok itu mengerang. Ia tak suka tidurnya diganggu. Tapi, Ino tak menyerah. Ia terus memainkan sulur tumbuhan itu di telinga pemuda itu.

Kalau saja kekuatannya masih banyak, ia bisa saja membuat bunga yang besar untuk melempar pemuda itu dari rumahnya.

Akhirnya, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan manik azure yang berkilau di dalamnya. Ino hanya bisa terpaku menatap indahnya bola mata tersebut. Tak ada mata seindah itu di tempat tinggalnya.

Suara surau pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Nyenyaknya… Jam berapa ini?" ia mengamati daerah di sekitarnya.

Ino pun kembali ke mode siaganya. Dengan nada yang dibuatnya garang, ia berucap, "Hei! Kau! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda itu tampak baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh menatap Ino. Ia hanya menatapnya diam. Matanya mengamati Ino seksama. Setelah agak lama, pemuda itu justru memekik horor.

"K-kau! Si-siapa kau?" ia juga beringsut menjauh sama seperti Ino.

Ino menaikkan alis heran. 'Apa maksud pemuda ini?' pikirnya.

"Kenapa justru bertanya? Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tidur di rumahku?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda itu tampak menyadari sesuatu. Ia kembali mengamati tempat sekitarnya. Dan tatapan horornya seketika itu bertambah. "Di-dimana ini?"

Menghela nafas. 'Sepertinya ini akan lama,' pikirnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Ino setelah histeris pemuda itu mereda. Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Ino memberanikan diri mendekati pemuda itu. Tangannya diletakka di depan dada seolah tebeng dirinya. Tapi, reaksi yang ditakutinya keluar dari pemuda itu, tak kunjung muncul. Pemuda itu masih terlihat shock.

Pandangan Ino melembut setengah heran. "Kau siapa? Kemana sayapmu?"

Pemuda itu mendongak. Ia tampak bingung. Setelah mengamati punggungnya sendiri, ia mengamati punggung Ino. Dan lagi-lagi manik itu menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Sayap? Kau punya sayap?" tanya pemuda itu tak percaya. Ino mengangguk. "Tolong cubit aku! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Pintanya.

Ino hanya menurut. Ia mencubit pipi pemuda itu, menghasilkan ringisan kesakitan dari pemuda itu.

"Ouch! Ini bukan mimpi. Lalu bagaimana bisa?"

Ino mulai berpikir, pemuda itu pasti bukan dari tempatnya tinggal. Tak ada sayap. Tampak terkejut melihat Ino, dan yang pasti, Ino memang belum melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Lalu, yang membuat Ino melepas tebengnya, pemuda itu tampak sepereti bukan orang penjahat ataupun pencuri.

Akhirnya, dengan sabar, ia menceritakan satu persatu informasi yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu. Mulai dari dia yang seorang peri, tempat tinggalnya yang bernama Glasiflor, termasuk yang menyangkut tenapt tinggalnya dan kekuatan peri. Dimana peri tertentu punya kekuatan tertentu. Dan Ino termasuk peri bunga. Menciptakan bunga serta menghidupkan bung yang telah mati.

"Kalau kau siapa?" tanya balik Ino. Kini giliran Ino yang harusnya mendapat jawaban rasa penasarannya.

"Aku...Naruto."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Dan siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir. "Seingatku, aku barusaja bergadang dari malam panjangku dan aku tertidur tepat di pagi harinya. Dan aku manusia."

"Bergadang? Apa itu? Lau, manusia?"

"Bergadang artinya kau tak tidur semalaman. Dan manusia ya..seperti aku ini."

"Manusia tak mempunyai sayap?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Ino menyimpulkan, "Karena kau tak mempunyai sayap, makanya kau disebut manusia. Dan kami yang seorang peri..punya sayap."

'Pengetahuan terbaru,' pikir Ino.

Tapi, walaupun senang, Ino tetap merasa lelah. Ia sedikit menguap.

"Apa kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Ino.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita besok. Aku lelah. Aku butuh istirahat." Ino beranjak ke arah kasurnya.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" walaupun sudah dijelaskan, tetap saja, Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa di tempat baru itu.

Ino mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Tidur saja di lantai seperti tadi."

Dengan begitu Ino kembali ke niat awalnya. Tidur. Tak lupa membuat sulur tumbuhan di sekitar badannya demi menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan selagi ia tidur. Apalagi ada seorang laki-laki di kamarnya.  
Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Waktu berjalan. Begitupun dengan hubungan Naruto & Ino. Mereka memang baru beberapa jam bertemu, tapi Ino sudah tak lagi was-was di samping pemuda itu. Ia tak merasa takut lagi.

Pemuda itu banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Bagaimana ia tumbuh, sekolah, dan hidup sendiri. Tak lupa juga ia menceritakan kejadian terakhir di hidupnya sebelum ia tiba-tiba bangun di tempat yang aneh ini, walau ia sempat menggerutu bagaimana ia belum bisa mempercayai sebelumnya.  
Ino sendiri, setengah merasa senang akhirnya mendapat pengetahuan baru, setengah lagi ia merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana aku pulang?" tanyanya.

Ino tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini sementara aku keluar bekerja serta mencari informasi bagaimana mengembalikanmu pulang?" tawar Ino.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sumringah. "Baik. Tolong ya?"

Ino mengangguk yakin. Tapi, di lubuk hatinya ia justru takut.

Selanjutnya, ia terbang keluar dari rumahnya. Baru setengah jalan, ia kembali ke rumahnya.

"Naruto! Kalau ingin menyalakan lampu, tepuk tanganmu yang keras."

Dan ia kembali terbang tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

"INOOO!" teriakan itu mengejutkannya.

Ia mendelik marah pada sosok pengganggunya itu. "Apa sih?"

"Kau itu yang apa sih. Lihat pekerjaanmu! Bunga macam apa yang sebesar ini, huh?" Ino menatap gadis berambut pirang di depannya itu kemudian ke karya bunga di depannya.

Alisnya berkedut melihat bunganya. "Bu-bunga apa ini?"

BLTAK

"Aw! Jangan memukul kepalaku dong!" pekik Ino jengkel.

"Sekarang? Apa kau bisa mengembalikannya? Kau merusak pemandangan taman kota," cerca orang itu. Ia menatap jengkel Ino lalu menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Maaf, deh." Ino akui ia memang salah. Karena melamun, bunga mawar di depannya tumbuh besar bahkan melebihi dirinya. Cukup untuk alas tidur.

Sebenarnya, mengaku salah pada gadis pirang yang notabene putri raja itu sangatlah enggan. Mengingat mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan sedari kecil. Namun, sudah tabiat Ino untuk mengakui salah bila ia bersalah.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya gadis itu, lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus.

Ino mendapat ide. "Kau bisa membawanya ke rumahku, Shion."

Shion mengerutkan alis. "Aku?"

Salah satu hal yang tak disukai Ino dari gadis itu adalah sifatnya yang seperti ini. Bersikap seolah dia yang tertinggi. Hingga diperintah oleh seseorang sepertinya adalah hal yang sangat tidak pantas.

Ino menghela nafas. "Tentu saja kamu. Siapa lagi, huh?"

"Kau berani memerintah seorang putri?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu."

"Aku tidak mau!" Shion melipat tangannya di depan dada keras kepala.

"Terserah lah. Toh, aku juga suka bunga sebesar ini. Dilihat dari kastil raja pasti kelihatan indah." Ino mengedikkan bahu. Ia bersiap untuk pergi sebelum suara Shion menghentikannya.

"Baik-baik. Aku membencimu, Macenta."

Ino terkekeh geli. Senyum kemenangan terbentuk di bibirnya. Membuat gadis itu merengut kesal termasuk kesenangan baginya.

"Ayo! Ikut aku!"

Ino menuntun Shion menuju rumahnya.  
Shion adalah salah satu peri angin. Ia bisa membawa apa saja tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Dan Macenta adalah sebutan untuk peri bunga. Ino sebenarnya suka sebutan itu. Tapi, Shion cenderung menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekan.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. Lagipula, baginya, putri raja yang sikapnya seperti Shion bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ino tak takut dengan peri semacam itu. Itulah mengapa Ino dan Shion tak pernah akur.  
Bunga itu perlahan terbang. Angin berhembus di sekitar bunga itu. Membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti kertas terbang dibandingkan bunga terbang. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti terkagum-kagum. Indah dan terbang.

"Hei! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Ino di tengah-tengah perjalanannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi?" Shion mengeryit heran.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu pekerjaanku?"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku tak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu membuat kesalahan lagi."

Ino memutar matanya. 'Katakan saja kalau ingin mengejekku,' pikir Ino.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di rumah Ino. Ino berpikir sejenak.

"Hei! Ayo katakan, benda ini mau ditaruh dimana?" bentak Shion.

Ino masih bergeming.

"Hei Macenta!"

Ino tetap diam seolah sedang berpikir.

"MACENTA!"

Dan Ino tertawa geli sesudahnya. Mengerjai Shion memang menyenangkan.

Menyadari apa maksud Ino, Shion menggeram, "K-kaau..."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah melayangnya bunga mawar itu ke arahnya.

"Woah!" dan bunga itu berhasil menimpa dirinya. Sakit seketika menerpa beberapa anggota badannya. Dan ia akan kehabisan nafas kalau saja ia tak segera beranjak pergi dari bunga yang menindihnya.  
Begitu ia berhasil keluar, ia sudah menduga akan mendapati Shion yang tertawa lepas. Baiklah, mungkin ia yang terlalu berlebihan kali ini. Ino mengamati daerah sekitar. Setidaknya halaman depannya cukup luas hingga hanya sedikit bagian dari rumahnya yang rusak karena kejatuhan bunga raksasa itu.

Tawa Shion berhenti ketika suara baru hadir di antara mereka.

BRAK

"Ino?"

Dan dua pasang mata aqua-indigo itu beralih menatap ke arah pendatang baru itu. Yang satu dengan rasa penasarannya dan satunya lagi merasa sedikit kecewa.

'Aaah...kenapa dia harus keluar sih?' pikir Ino tak suka.

Naruto berlari cepat mendekati Ino. Wajah khawatir kentara jelas padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Yah.. setidaknya pemuda itu peduli.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Ino kemudian berdiri dibantu Naruto.

Ino melirik sekilas Shion yang masih terkejut melihat kedatangan tamu baru itu. Tapi, sejenak kemudian, wajahnya berubah sumingrah seraya terbang ke arahnya.

"Siapa ini? Tampan sekali. Darimana asalmu?" Shion menghujani Naruto. Ia bahkan sudah berputar-putar di sekeliling Naruto dengan senangnya.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Shion!" bentak Ino menengahi keduanya. Tapi, bukan Shion kalau terpengaruh ancaman Ino begitu saja. Ia bahkan sudah berjongkok sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Halo! Aku Shion. Kau siapa?"

"A-aku Naruto."

"Naruto? Nama yang bagus. Dimana sayapmu?"

"A-aku tak punya," jawab Naruto terbata. Tingkah Shion sukses membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Apa kau manusia?"

Dan seketika itu, Naruto dan Ino sama-sama terkesiap. Ino menatap tajam Shion.

"K-kau. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino.

Shion hanya menghadiahinya seringaian. "Ada deh." Ia menoleh pada Naruto. "Jadi, kau benar manusia?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Wajah takutnya berubah menjadi sumringah. Inilah waktu yang ditunggunya. Bila dari kalangan peri ada yang mengetahui tentang manusia, mungkin mereka juga tahu bagaimana mengembalikannya pulang.

"Waah, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan manusia asli. Aku hanya tahu mereka dari cerita yang beredar."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara membawaku pulang?" tanya Naruto antusias. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar ingin pulang.

Shion sedikit berpikir. Menurut Ino, gadis itu terkesan mengulur-ulur waktu daripada berpikir.  
"Kurasa.. aku tak tahu."

Naruto menunduk kecewa. Ino mengerti perasaannya.

"Tapi, kita akan mencari tahu." Dan Naruto seketika bercahaya lagi. Thanks to Shion. Ino memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah-mencari-perhatian milik Shion. Itulah mengapa ia tak suka gadis pirang yang lebih terkesan replika dirinya itu.

"Hn. Tolong ya?" pekik Naruto.

'Ini akan menjadi panjang.' Ino menghela nafas.

Hari itu, Ino cukup mendapat kejutan ilmu yang tak diduganya. Ia hampir tak percaya kalau seorang Vienta Shion, atau Shion si peri angin, hampir mengerti semua tentang manusia. Mulai darimana mereka berasal, bagaimana mereka tumbuh, belajar, lalu bekerja, dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan manusia. Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui ketika tebakan Shion benar. Terkadang juga mereka tertawa ketika sampai di topik yang menurut mereka lucu. Hubungan mereka terlihat membaik. Mungkin justru mencapai tingkat akrab.

Ino tak heran bila Shion punya begitu banyak pengetahuan. Mengingat gadis itu tinggal di kerajaan yang banyak bukunya. Tapi, pengetahuan tentang manusia? Ino bahkan baru kemarin mengenal kata aneh itu. Sebaliknya, Shion hampir mengetahui semua tentang makhluk baru itu. Ino tak habis pikir darimana gadis itu bisa sepintar itu.

Tak hanya Shion. Sakura pun dengan semangatnya mengelilingi Naruto di acara kunjungannya ke rumah Ino. Ia juga cukup tahu tentang manusia. Hanya saja, pengetahuannya tak jauh beda dengan Ino yang hanya sedikit.

Ino bernafas lega. Setidaknya, ia punya teman yang sama-sama tak tahu. Sakura ada di pihaknya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka duduk di ruang tamu Ino. Sementara dua penghuni lainnya tengah bercengkerama hangat di tengah-tengah ruang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dia tergeletak mati di ruanganku kemarin sore."

"Kau tak curiga?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku cukup hebat untuk melawan makhluk itu."

Sakura memutar kepala jengah. Selalu begini. Tidak serius. Yaah, mungkin karena ia sendiri jarang serius bila di samping gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaiman kau tahu tentang mereka?" tanya Ino sedikit menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ibuku cerita. Tapi, katanya itu hanya dongeng."

"Dan itu ternyata nyata. Apa saja yang diceritakannya?"

"Ibuku bilang, seorang manusia dalam kelelahan yang sangat akan jatuh ke dunia ini bila ia tak sadarkan di waktu-waktu tertentu."

"Naruto juga bilang begitu. Ia tengah tertidur ketika pagi menjelang. Lalu, waktu apa saja itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Ibuku tak cerita."

Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita simpulkan saja, waktu tertentu itu adalah menjelang pagi. Tapi, apa di cerita dongeng itu menyebutkan bagaimana manusia itu bisa keluar?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang menghela nafas. "Itu mustahil. Manusia itu bisa kembali dengan sihir Mahutsu."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ino antusias. Akhirnya, Naruto bisa pulang.

"Jangan menyela dulu. Aku bilang itu mustahil karena Mahutsu itu sudah lama punah. Kita tak bisa mengembalikan Naruto dengan sihir seorang peri yang bahkan sudah tak ada."

Semangat Ino seketika meluluh. Lagi-lagi ia tak mendapat jawaban yang ditungguinya.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" gumam Ino.

Mereka sama-sama menunduk lesu.

"Kurasa tidak ada."

Hari itu juga, waktu berjalan dalam perkenalan awal seorang manusia dengan peri. Naruto yang seorang manusia dengan Shion seorang peri dan Sakura yang juga seorang peri. Ino, Shion, dan Sakura sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu peri lain selagi mereka mencari jalan keluar untuk Naruto pulang. Mereka takut terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto. Apalagi, dari cerita Shion, yang dilakukannya secara bisik-bisik dengan Ino dan Sakura, seorang manusia dianggap ancaman bagi dunia peri. Itu juga yang terjadi dalam dongeng Sakura.

Hanya saja, satu hal yang masih mengganjal di benak Ino. Bagaimana Shion bisa tak tahu cara manusia pulang ke dunianya padahal cerita ancaman manusia, bagaimana manusia datang, dan masih banyak lagi, ia tahu?  
Entahlah.

Ino mengedikkan bahu cuek. Toh, gadis itu juga sudah banyak memberinya pengetahuan baru.  
Ia akan mencari jalan keluar untuk Naruto besok. Pasti.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Ino pada pemuda yang baru saja membuka matanya itu. Sayup-sayup ia masih merasa mengantuk.

"Pagi Ino-chan!" gumamnya.

"'C-chan'? Apa itu?" tanya Ino mengerutkan alis heran. Tangannya dengan lihainya menaburkan beberapa serbuk sari serta madu bunga ke dalam makanan tanpa ia perhatikan.

Ia cukup terbiasa dengan kegiatannya itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "'-chan' adalah panggilan yang ditujukan untuk orang yang disayanginya."

Pipi Ino merona seketika. "Ja-jadi, kau me-menyayangiku?" Tangannya bahkan sudah berhenti beroperasi. Beberapa serbuk sari berjatuhan di pangkuannya.

"Hehe. Tentu saja. Aku menyayangi semua orang."

Kali ini, Ino semakin merona. Bukan karena tersipu melainkan karena malu.

"Ooh," jawabnya singkat. Ia kira hanya dia yang disayangi Naruto. Ia sempat berpikir macam-macam.

"Kau membuat apa?" tanya Naruto penuh tanya. Ia merasa agak aneh dengan makanan yang dibuat Ino. Bahkan ia tak yakin apakah itu makanan atau bukan.

"Makanan."

"Makanan? Aneh sekali? Seperti sup bunga." Naruto terlihat sangat penasaran dengan makanan Ino. Ia bahkan sampai mengelilingi makanan itu dengan matanya.

Tampak sekali ia belum pernah melihat makanan seperti ini. Dan itu cukup terlihat lucu bagi Ino.

"Ini memang sup bunga. Kalau di tempatmu, supnya seperti apa?"

"Di tempatku.. banyak jenisnya. Ada sup ayam, kambing, tapi yang paling kusukai adalah sup ramen. Makanan yang paling luar biasa."

Ino mendelik. 'Pengetahuan baru,' pikirnya.

"Ayam? Kambing? Ramen? Apa itu? Sejenis tumbuhan kah? Atau sejenis bunga?" tanyanya semakin antusias.

"Bukan. Ayam dan kambing adalah sejenis binatang. Sementara ramen, ramen itu mie. Tepung terigu yang dibuat tipis memanj−."

"KAU MAKAN BINATANG?" andaikan Ino tak sadar, ia pasti sudah menjatuhkan mangkuk kristalnya. Saking terkejutnya ia.

Naruto beringsut takut. "I-iya."

Emosi Ino meledak. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menjadikan makhluk tak bersalah itu sebagai makanan? Ino tak habis pikir.

Ia menghembuskan nafas. "Kenapa kau makan binatang? Mereka kan tidak bersalah.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Entahlah. Kami sudah terbiasa. Selain itu, sebagian fungsi binatang memang untuk dimakan, kan?"

Kini Ino mengerti mengapa manusia bisa disebut sebagai ancaman untuk para peri. Mereka pemakan hewan. Padahal di dunia peri, hewan adalah teman. Bukan makanan.  
Lagipula, apa memang hanya itu alasannya?

"Di dunia kami, mereka adalah teman," kata Ino menata makanannya.

"Ooh."

"Sudahlah. Makan saja yang ada. Sup bunga sangatlah enak. Coba saja!" Ino memberinya sendok makan dari dedaunan hijau yang memadat oleh kekuatan Ino. Naruto menerimanya. Perlahan, ia mengambil sesendok kuah dari sup tersebut dan mencobanya. Rasanya manis tapi gurih. Enak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Enak. Enak sekali." Dan Ino tersenyum melihat wajah suka Naruto.

"Syukurlah. Ayo cepat habiskan! Bunga sarinya akan mudah menyebar ketika hangat."

"Bunga sari?" kini giliran Naruto yang memekik tak percaya.

"Iya."

"Di duniaku bunga sari adalah makanan lebah. Tak kusangka rasanya seperti ini."

"Tentu saja. Oleh karena itu, binatang adalah teman kami. Kami makan sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang mereka makan."

"Apa semua peri juga makan bunga sari?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya beberapa peri seperti Macenta yang bisa menjadikan bunga sari sebagai makanannya. Peri lain bisa saja makan bunga sari, tapi mereka harus membelinya dari kami."

"Ooh."

Mereka pun kembali pada kegiatan mereka. Sarapan pagi sup bunga dengan minuman madu cair. Naruto tampak sangat menikmati makanannya. Sementara Ino, pikirannya bermain di sela-sela mengamati wajah makan Naruto.

'Bagaimana membawanya ke dunia luar?'

"Kita katakan pada mereka, kalau kau peri dari tempat lain. Di luar sana ada peri biasa dan peri cahaya. Sayap mereka pun juga berbeda. Sayap peri cahaya terkesan tak terlihat. Sayap peri biasa lebih mirip kupu-kupu tapi tak selebar milik hewan itu. Dan mereka tak punya kekuatan seperti kami."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan sementara Ino berceloteh sambil berkutik membuat sayap palsu untuknya.

"Karena kami jarang sekali bertemu dengan peri biasa, kau kubuatkan sayap dari daun dengan sedikit selimut transparan dari kristal agar kau bisa mengaku sebagai peri biasa. Mereka takkan terlalu curiga. Nah! Bagaimana?" tanya Ino. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya pertanda selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Naruto melihat sayap barunya. Cukup bagus. Seperti peri sungguhan.

"Tapi, apa tidak terjatuh? Lalu, bagaimana kalau mereka tanya tentang peri biasa? Aku sama sekali tak tahu mereka."

Ino memegang bahu Naruto. Tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku telah memasang serbuk sari di sekitar sayapmu sebagai perekat. Dan tenang saja. Aku akan terus ada di sampingmu. Shion dan Sakura akan membantu kita."

Naruto mengangguk senang. "Ya."

"Nah! Ayo keluar! Tak mungkin juga kau akan tinggal di sini terus, kan?"  
Dengan begitu, mereka pun bersiap keluar rumah Ino. Tapi, belum sempat mereka menginjakkan kakinya di luar rumah, Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana caraku terbang?" tanyanya.

Ino berbalik sambil berseringai. "Baguslah kalau kau tanya. Kupikir kau akan tetap mengikuti kata-kataku begitu saja." Ino berhenti sejenak. "Aku akan minta bantuan Shion untuk membuatmu terbang." Walau Ino sangat enggan meminta bantuan seorang 'Shion', tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Naruto betah di dunianya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah Ino. Dan jantung Ino saat itu mulai berdetak gugup. Pikirannya sudah mulai bermain membentuk kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan tetangga sekitar.

"Tunggulah di sini! Akan kupanggil Shion."

Ino terbang ke rumah utama, atau sebut saja kastil kerajaan, dimana seorang Vienta Shion tinggal.

Tak sampai lima menit, ia sampai di kastil itu. Karena para penjaga kastil sudah mengenal siapa Macenta Ino itu, mereka memberi jalan bagi Ino lewat. Ia langsung mengetuk jendela kamar Shion yang sudah sangat dihapalnya posisinya.

Tiga ketukan. Dan ia bertemu wajah angkuh Shion seperti biasa. Membuatnya memutar bola mata seperti biasa.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Ketus.

"Naruto butuh bantuanmu."

Wajah Shion langsung berubah sumringah. "Benarkah? Bantuan apa?" sudah Ino duga, menjadikan Naruto sebagai alasannya cukup berhasil pada Shion.

"Dia butuh seorang Vienta untuk membawanya terbang," kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke sana!" Shion langsung menyerbu dunia luar. Bahkan jendelanya lupa untuk ditutup.

Ino hanya menghela nafas. Perlu diketahui, alasan lain Ino tidak suka Shion adalah karena bocah itu sering bertindak ceroboh.

Ia pun beranjak pergi ke rumahnya lagi. Mengikuti Shion yang bahkan tak dapat diikutinya karena peri itu terbang extraordinary fast.

Begitu ia sampai di depan rumahnya, pemandangan yang sudah diduganya terbias di iris matanya. Shion dengan wajah-sok-baik-nya berusaha membuat Naruto terbiasa berdiri di atas angin.

Lagi, Ino hanya menghela nafas. Ia berharap bertemu Sakura saat ini.

Di sebuah ruangan serba hijau, seorang peri tengah memainkan beberapa sihirnya pada sebuah kendi kecil yang berisi berbagai macam ramuan. Seiring tangannya yang mengeluarkan berbagai cahaya warna-warni itu, bibirnya menggumaman lagu yang disukainya.

Dan begitu selesai, bibir itu membentuk sebuah senyum. Atau lebih ke arah seringaian. "Ada manusia di Glasifor? Tentu saja Mahutsu di sampingnya." dan seringaiannya pun bertambah.

"Haha!"

"Benar! Seperti itu. Jangan terlalu tegang! Biarkan angin yang menggerakkanmu."  
Shion dengan telatennya mengajari Naruto terbang, walaupun Naruto sering salah dan hampir saja terjatuh. Bahkan sikapnya sukses membuat Ino mengerutkan alis.

'Andaikan Sakura ada di sini,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hai Ino!" suara itu tiba-tiba datang.

'Untung Sakura ada di sini.' Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia melempar senyum pada pendatang baru itu.

"Naruto sedang belajar?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan," jawab Ino.

"HEI, INO-CHAN! Aku sudah bisa." teriakan Naruto itu berhasil menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Ia langsung berdiri kemudian terbang mendekati Naruto yang ada di udara.

"Well, karena kau sudah bisa terbang, ayo kita berputar-putar Glasifor. Akan kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku," ajak Ino.

"Ehem!" Shion dan Sakura sama-sama berdehem. Dan Ino cukup mengerti maksud mereka.

Dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja mereka juga. Ayo!"

Dengan begitu, mereka berempat memulai petualangan mereka. Bermain, bersenang-senang. Tak lupa, mencari tahu bagaimana cara Naruto pulang.

TOK TOK

Seorang peri laki-laki mengetuk pintu rumah seorang peri yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Bahkan sangat dirindukannya.

"Ino? Dimana kau?" panggilnya. Tapi, sama seperti ketukannya, ia tak mendapat sahutan.

Disentuhnya pintu rumah itu dan sulur-sulurnya seketika itu memudar. Memberi celah bagi peri itu untuk membuka pintunya dengan mudah.

Dan ketika benda berkilau itu terbuka, sosok yang dicarinya tak ada di dalam.

Ia terus berjalan ke arah kamar peri yang dicarinya.

TEK

Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, ia menginjak sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya mengerutkan alis. Ditepuknya kedua tangannya dan cahaya ruangan itu menyala.

Matanya menyipit mendapati sepatu dengan bentuk aneh serta dua mangkuk makanan. Cukup aneh bila peri yang dalam pencariannya itu mempunyai sepatu aneh bertali yang terkesan milik laki-laki #sepatu kets# dan dua mangkuk makan padahal ia tahu peri yang dicarinya hanya tinggal seorang diri.

Siapa gerangan yang sedang bersama gadisnya kini?

Ia mengerutkan alis heran seraya langkahnya pergi dari rumah itu tanpa mematikan lampu bahkan menutup pintu rumah. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres saat ini.

**TBC**

**Cuplikan chapter depan :**

"Aku punya seorang teman. Dia hebat. Mungkin dia tahu bagaimana membawamu pulang."

"Ayo ke sana!"

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingat."

"Hei, Naruto! Seperti apa kehidupan manusia itu? Dan bagaimana hidup di sana?"

"Manusia itu..."

"Apa kau senang, Naruto?"

"Aku sangat senang. Terimakasih Ino-chan."

"Ino! Siapa dia?"

"Kenalkan! Dia Naruto."

"Kau membuat ramuan itu untuk mengembalikannya pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada yang lebih baik daripada membawanya pulang."

**Hehe.. itulah fic request dari shiro19uzumaki. Semoga tak mengecewakan.**  
**Main tu rid en riviyu? **


End file.
